School Day
by Smarty 94
Summary: The teenagers of Toon Manor begin their first day of school where many things happen. Sonic, Mike, Duncan, the Turtles, Ben, Beast Boy, Brick, and Knuckles try out for the football team, Randy adjusts to not going to School with Howard, but gets a surprise, and Sonic tries to adjust to returning to school. Meanwhile; G prepares for his first day at Norrisville High School.
1. School Supplies

In the Crimson Dragon's clothing store; Knuckles was waiting outside of a dressing room.

"Come on Sonic, when will you let me see this next outfit?" said Knuckles.

"Hold your horses knuckle head. You picked out all 15 outfits for me, and rejected them all." Sonic said from the dressing room.

"Hey, could I help it if the outfits are terrible?" said Knuckles.

"You're a knuckle head." said Sonic.

Sonic soon came out in a blue baseball cap with the Seattle Mariners symbol, white shirt under a blue Egyptian cotton jacket, and camouflage shorts.

Knuckles did some checking out.

"That's terrible." said Knuckles.

Sonic frowned before closing the door again; he opened it up, and was wearing nothing but his gloves and shoes.

"You're of good help." Sonic said sarcastically.

He walked off and eventually reached Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey.

They saw Sonic.

"How'd it go?" said Courtney.

"A total disaster. Schools' going to start tomorrow and Knuckles has rejected all my outfits, yet he picked out all the outfits. If I'm going to go to school, I should wear some perfect clothing that'll fit the dress code." said Sonic.

"How so?" said Zoey.

Later; Sonic came out the dressing room in a tie dye shirt and brown cargo pants.

The girls looked at it.

"It's like Walt Disney threw up." Said Zoey.

Sonic is mad.

"See what I mean?" He asked.

G who came looked at Sonic.

"Wow. Sonic no offence but you look like Walt Disney threw up on you. But I think I can help." G said. "ROBO APES!"

Two Robo Apes came and blocked Sonic and put clothes on him.

"HEY, WATCH IT! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" said Sonic.

The Robo Apes moved away and Sonic was dressed in a blue leather jacket, white shirt, and black cargo pants.

Sonic went to a mirror and checked himself out.

"Not bad." Said Sonic.

He turned to G.

"Thanks G." Sonic said.

In the computer store; Mike was checking out a laptop.

"Interesting." Said Mike.

He pushed some buttons and the laptop blew up.

He became shocked.

"This is not going to go well." Said Mike.

He wrote down a note, placed it on the laptop. It said; I destroyed the laptop, signed Lothor. Mike than ran off.

In the food court; Ben had just left the Mr. Smoothie stand with a smoothie.

He smiled.

"Good stuff, good stuff." Said Ben, "Now to head for that School Supplies store."

He left the food court and entered the School Supplies store.

He saw a green backpack with black lines on it.

"I love this." Ben said.

He grabbed the backpack just before he turned and saw a blue blur running by grabbing a blue backpack, red and white binder, and lots of pencils, pens, a calculator, paper, and a bunch of other stuff before leaving the store.

Ben shook his head.

"Always in a hurry." Said Ben.

He then left.

With The turtles.

"Why are we shopping for school supplies?" said Mikey.

"Because we're going to school tomorrow." Said Donnie.

"I'm going to miss the school in New York City." Said Mikey.

"We never went to school there." Said Raph.

"I'm still going to miss it." Said Mikey.

"I am glad April and Casey are transferring there." Leo said. "And it was nice of Killer Moth to let them live with him."

"I can see that happening." Said Donnie.

A thought bubble was about to appear, but Raph popped it with one of his Sais.

"Don't Donnie just don't. Besides We should thank G for that. He was the one who convinced Killer Moth to let our friends stay with him." Raph said.

Mikey smiled.

"Well he is our friend even if he is evil." Mikey said.

Leo thought of something.

"We should probably find a way to fit in to school." Said Leo.

Sonic appeared.

"You want to fit in to school? I've an idea. Me and Knuckles are going to join the Football team." Said Sonic.

Donnie is nervous.

"I don't know, doesn't seem like my thing." Said Donnie.

Sonic shook his head.

"You'll then be referred to as a nerd by everyone else." Sonic said before running off.

Donnie is shocked.

"Me a nerd? Maybe I should join a sports team." He said and walked off.

Sonic returned.

"Not really, I just wanted to see what he'd do if I said that." Said Sonic.

He ran off once more.

"That's one smart hedgehog." Said Mikey.

"I know." Said Leo.

With Randy; he was at the food court getting a medium sized all meat pizza. He went over to a table and sat down.

He smelled the pizza.

"Just love that aroma." Said Randy.

He sees G and he is working on Max's wedding plans.

"Yo G take a break." Randy said.

G looked at Randy.

"Oh hey Randy I am just thinking where to put the wedding guests for the wedding. Then I have to order the cake and get a band." G said.

Randy smiled.

"Hey you throw great parties. I bet the school dances you will throw will be great." He said.

G thought about it.

"No, I think I'll leave that to Student Council." G said before walking off.

Randy shrugged it off.

"More pizza for me." Said Randy.

Sonic appeared and sat down at the table with Randy.

"Okay, these school plans are going very well." Said Sonic.

He then looks at G's wedding plans.

He then tossed them aside.

"Not important for this fic." Said Sonic.

He turned to Randy.

"So Duncan's getting school supplies and pick up lines." Said Sonic.

Randy became confused.

"Pick up lines." Said Randy.

"In the event his renewed relationship with Courtney goes down the toilet." Said Sonic.

Randy is shocked.

"When did they get back together?" He asked.

Sonic smiled.

"Me, G and Raven did it." He said.

"How?" said Randy.

"I tampered with fate." Said Sonic, "But I said too much already."

He ran off. Sonic returned and took a slice of pizza away before leaving again.

"This school year is going to be different." Said Randy, "One year without Howard. How will I survive it?"


	2. First Day of School

The next day; Sonic was sleeping in his bed. His clock read 6:59 AM before turning to 7:00 AM. It started going off.

Sonic opened his eyes, saw the clock and turned it off.

"Time to get ready for school." said Sonic.

He went into his closet and came out in his white shirt, blue leather jacket, black cargo pants, and red shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle.

He walked out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before heading to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and pulled out four eggs. He pulled out a glass and cracked the eggs and they went into the cup before he threw the eggs in a garbage can. He drank the raw eggs at once and groaned.

"Need the brain food and physical capabilities for my first day of school." said Sonic.

Gwen came in and wrapped herself around Sonic from behind. She started rubbing up against the blue hedgehog.

"Morning my favorite blue hedgehog." Said Gwen.

Sonic turned around with Gwen's arms still around her and put his own arms around her.

"Morning my number one Goth" Said Sonic.

The two kissed each other.

"I was wondering if after school, you wanted to do something." Said Gwen.

Sonic sighed.

"I can't, me and Knuckles are going to try out for the football team." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Then maybe I will watch you guys." Gwen said.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

Soon G and Debbie came in and he got Blueberry Poptarts out.

Sonic and Gwen see them.

"Hey G ready for school?" He asked to his friend.

"Of course." Said G.

Sonic opened up a pantry and grabbed some Trix Cereal. He poured some in a bowl.

Sonic looked at G.

"So Debbie how do you think G will do?" He asked.

Debbie smiled.

'Well I hope he gets on the student body team because of his party planning skills." She said and kissed G.

"Yeah? Well, does the Student Body team do this?" said Sonic.

He put his left thumb behind his left hand and used his right hand to make it look like he was moving his thumb around.

G sighed.

"Sonic please. This is my first day and seeing is Randy is going to the school your at I need to watch out for the Sorcerer." He said.

Sonic realized G was right.

"Compelling case. But I should warn you about something. If a bully tries to anger you, just walk away, you don't want to get sent to the principals for attacking a fellow student. However, if he attacks you first and you attack in self-defense, than you're off the hook." Said Sonic.

"If you mean Bash then don't worry I know hot to handle bullies. Back when I went to school in New York I stood up for myself." G said.

"Right." Said Sonic.

He ate his cereal before running off and went to the garage and opened the trunk to his car. He placed his backpack in the trunk.

G changed to Dragon form and picked up Debbie.

He flew off.

Sonic looked up.

"Maybe someone should warn him about that plane he's about to hit." Said Sonic.

An explosion was heard as well as screams of pain.

"Never mind." Said Sonic.

Randy, Theresa, and Gwen came into the garage and placed their backpacks into the trunk.

"So what happened?" said Randy.

"G and Debbie were caught in a plane explosion that happened for no apparent reason. Luckily, they survived." Said Sonic.

Theresa is shocked.

"My Best friend was caught in an explosion?" She asked and fainted.

Sonic shook his head.

"I've been caught in thousands of explosions, and you don't see Gwen fainting about it." Said Sonic.

Randy leaned down to Theresa.

"Time to wake her up." Said Randy.

"You're going to do the Snow White thing and kiss her in order to awaken her from Death's door, aren't you?" said Sonic.

"Actually, I was just going to say wake up." Said Randy.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"That's a relief." Said Sonic.

Sonic then sees his neighbor Killer Moth stretching out.

"Morning Killer Moth." Sonic said.

"Morning." Said Killer Moth.

"How are your two house guests?" Sonic asked.

"Three you mean." Killer moth said.

"I don't want to know." Said Sonic.

He got into his car and started it up. Theresa instantly woke up.

Gwen, Randy, and Theresa got into the car before Sonic drove the car off.

"Back to school after a long time." Said Sonic, "This is the smartest choice I've made since that day I battled Mesogog."

"You mean that choice to permanently fight for the right causes?" said Theresa.

Back at the manor Mikey came out and saw Killer Moth.

"So I heard that April O'Neil and Casey are living with you." Said Mikey.

"Plus one." Said Killer Moth.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"A Girl named Irma." KM said.

Mikey thought about it.

"I don't want to know." Said Mikey.

KM laughed.

"Funny, Sonic said the same thing just 30 seconds ago." Said KM.

Shadow came out with a black backpack, black leather jacket with metal studs on the shoulders, a white shirt, and black pants.

KM saw this.

"You know, that doesn't fit with the dress code." Said KM.

Shadow scoffed.

"Who cares?" said Shadow.

He got on a black motorcycle and started it up.

He then rode off.

"He surprises me." Said Mikey.

"How so?" said KM.

"He spent 50 years inactive, and he's physically 15 years old. How weird is that?" said Mikey.

"A little odd if you ask me. Shouldn't you be getting to school?" said KM.

"Waiting for my bros." Mikey said.

Soon, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Splinter came into the garage. Leo got into a turtle shell shaped hummer and started the engine.

"Have a good day my sons. Be sure to learn some stuff, and don't use any ninja tricks, I don't want to get a call from the principal about a fight." Said Splinter.

"Ok." The turtles said and drove off.

Splinter smiled and sees Killer moth.

"How are your three guests?" he asked.

"I sent them to school already. They're good." Said KM.

"I see." Said Splinter.

Later, at Toon City High School; Duncan walked into the building and was impressed by everything.

"Nice, I can get used to this." Said Duncan.

"_Would Duncan of Toon Manor please come to the principal's office?_" The PA system said.

Duncan groaned.

"Great, I just get here, and already I'm to go to the principal's office. I've done nothing wrong yet." Said Duncan.

He walked into the principal's office and saw Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons).

Skinner saw Duncan.

"Sit down Duncan." Said Skinner.

Duncan sat down.

"Yes sir." Duncan said.

"Do you know why you're here?" said Skinner.

Duncan thought about it.

"Does it have anything to do with all those drugs I sold on the football field to those passing ladies yesterday? In my defense, school hadn't even started yet, and they came onto me." Said Duncan.

Skinner shook his head.

"No, one of your legal guardians, Bugs Bunny told me everything about you." Said Skinner.

Duncan sighed.

"All the bad stuff I suppose." Said Duncan.

"Yeah, all the bad stuff. If you misbehave in my school, I won't hesitate to send you to Juvenile hall." Said Skinner.

"I understand, I-" Duncan said before he realized something, "Wait a minute, aren't you the principal in Springfield Elementary?"

"Was, I transferred over here just to get away from-"Skinner said before being interrupted by someone.

"SKINNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled a voice.

Skinner is shocked and looked at Duncan.

"If he comes tell him I went to the North Pole." Skinner said and jumped out the window.

Suddenly; Gary Chalmers(The Simpsons) entered the office and looked at Duncan.

"Where's Seymour Skinner?" said Chalmers.

"He jumped out the window in hopes of getting a plane ticket to the North Pole." Said Duncan.

Superintendent Chalmers looked out the window and saw Skinner hanging from the window sill.

Skinner saw Chalmers and became scared.

"Suh-Suh-Superintendent Chalmers." Said Skinner.

"Why are you grinding on someone on the first day of school? He hasn't done anything wrong yet." Said Chalmers.

Skinner laughed and explained everything to him.

"You'd better-"Chalmers said as turned around, but stopped when he noticed that Duncan was gone, "Where'd he go?"

With Duncan; he was at a desk getting his schedule and locker number and combination. He got both things and walked down a hallway on the second floor.

"B202, B202. Where's B202?" said Duncan.

He turned to a Random Female Student.

"Um where is B202?" He asked.

"Ten lockers to the left." She said.

Duncan saw the number B192 and looked down to the left.

"Thanks." Said Duncan.

He walked down to the left and reached locker B202.

"This is it." Said Duncan.

Just then Courtney appeared and the two looked at each other.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? They asked.

"This is my locker." Duncan said.

"No this is mine." The CIT said.

Duncan smiled.

"Well looks like we are sharing a locker." He said.

Courtney smiled.

"Sure looks like it.

Duncan started spinning the dial on his locker. Eventually, he opened it up and placed his and Courtney's backpack in the locker. They heard some partying noises and pushed the wall from in the locker open and the two saw a rave happening.

They became shocked.

"What the?" said Duncan.

Courtney is shocked.

"I agree." She said.

Duncan came up with an idea.

"I found a new hangout spot baby." Said Duncan, "Club Duncan."

He looked at his schedule.

"I've got to get to class." Said Duncan.

He ran off.


	3. First Period

With G and Debbie; they went to the front doors of Norrisville High.

"I still can't believe that plane exploded for no reason." said Debbie.

"I still can't believe that we survived and missed hitting the plane by 2 inches. Good thing it was a remote controlled plane with no one in it." said G.

Debbie smiled.

"True." She said. "Also we are also sharing a Locker."

G smiled.

"So I've heard." said G.

The two entered the school.

"First day of school. Nothing can go wrong." said G.

Suddenly; a bunch of bulky guys tacked G to the ground and dog piled on him.

Coach Green appeared.

"Very good for football practice everyone. Keep going." said Coach Green.

G managed to poke his head out from the pile.

"I had to say It." said G.

Coach Green saw G.

"It's football practice. What should I do about it?" said Coach Green.

In the Sorcerer's lair, he was seeing everything.

"WHAT THE GOLDDRAGON IS HERE!?" The Sorcerer shouted mad.

He soon realized something.

"Yes, I can use this entire day to put an end to him for good." said the Sorcerer.

He heard one of his pearls beeping and looked at it.

"Oh, Golden Girls is on." said the Sorcerer.

Back with G; he found his locker and punched it, opening it up.

"That was easy." said G.

Debbie smiled.

"Well I am glad we are next to each other." She said.

"I know." said G.

Just then Debbie sees someone familiar.

"Uh oh here comes Bash and his goons." She said.

G grabbed her and the two went into the locker and closed it.

"It's better this way." said G.

However Bash opened it and laughed.

"Well well look at the love birds." He said. "Pathetic Debbie. You could have chosen someone better and I am glad they put that stupid Mexican Death Bear to sleep."

Bash and his friends laughed.

Debbie started crying and G saw this and got mad and got out of the locker.

'Listen you Pea Brain don't talk to my girl like that. She is the most beautiful girl who loves that bear and I hat jerks like you. Besides I bet under all that you're a Mama's boy." G said. "Besides I bet you only bully people to hide you are scared to admit something."

Bash and his goons are shocked.

Debbie was also shocked.

"Now I suggest you mind you own business and go put on a dress like the scared girl you are." G sad.

Debbie smiled and went to her boyfriend and the two left leaving a shocked Bash and his goons.

"How did he do that?" said Bash.

With G and Debbie.

"I know a thing or two about being smart mentally." said G.

"Of course." said Debbie.

Back at Toon City High School; Sonic was trying to get his new locker open as Randy was putting stuff in his new locker.

Sonic looked at Randy.

"How do you think G is doing at your old school?" Sonic asked.

Randy smiled.

"Debbie texted me and told me he stood up to Bash after he made fun of Debbie and recorded it." Randy said and pressed what happened.

"Listen you Pea Brain don't talk to my girl like that. She is the most beautiful girl who loves that bear and I hate jerks like you. Besides I bet under all that you're a Mama's boy." G said. "Besides I bet you only bully people to hide you are scared to admit something."

Sonic became shocked.

"Wow he really knows how to stand up to Bullies." He said.

Sonic managed to get his locker opened. He placed his backpack in it and pulled out his binder.

"Later, I've got to get to my history class." Sonic said before running off.

He entered a room and saw something that looked like Max's Gosei Weapon Summoner on the wall.

"Freaky Tiki." said Sonic.

Duncan entered and saw the same thing.

"Freaky Tiki." said Duncan.

"Yeah, I know." said Sonic.

The two sat down at separate desks next to each other.

"I wonder why that things even here?" said Sonic.

"No idea." said Duncan.

Leo entered the classroom and saw the same thing.

"Freaky Tiki." said Leo.

"We know." The two said.

Theresa entered and saw this.

"Freaky Tiki." She said.

Randy entered and saw the tiki.

"Freaky Tiki." said Randy.

Mike and Zoey entered the classroom and saw the same thing.

"What's with the freaky tiki? In fact, why does it seem familiar to me?" said Mike.

"It'll come to you." said Zoey.

Soon some more students entered and sat down just before the bell rang.

"Hello class." the tiki said.

Everyone became scared.

"I am Gosei, I will be your history teacher for the school year." the tiki now known as Gosei said.

Mike than remembered.

"Okay, now I remember. Mentor of the Megaforce Rangers Gosei." said Mike.

Duncan pretended to yawn. He leaned on his chair with his feet on his desk.

"History class, so what? Nothing in here can impress me." said Duncan.

"History of the Power Rangers." said Gosei.

Duncan sat up straight.

"I'm listening." said Duncan.

Everyone is shocked.

Randy raised his hand.

"Um Gosei sir how did you get here anyway?" He asked.

"U-Haul truck." said Gosei.

"Seriously, a U-Haul truck?" said Randy.

"There was a good deal on it." said Gosei, "To start the day, my assistant Tensou will give you your textbooks for the year."

A robot named Tensou (Power Rangers Megaforce) came by with text books.

"There's enough for everybody." Said Tensou.

Duncan is shocked.

"Um how are you doing that with no arms?" Duncan asked.

"How should I know? I'm just an old school robot." Said Tensou.

Duncan shrugged it off before grabbing a text book.

On the cover was a picture of the red rangers from The Mighty Morphin to the Super Megaforce Rangers.

Courtney became confused.

"Who'd be interested in this class?" said Courtney.

She saw Sonic going through the pages very fast before closing the door.

"Done." Said Sonic.

Tensou is shocked.

"Why do I even bother?" said Tensou.

Soon all the text books were giving to every student.

"Now that that's done, I'd like to say that some of the teachers in this school are former Power Rangers." Said Gosei.

Everyone is shocked.

"Former Power Rangers teaching in this school?" said Mike.

"Yes." Said Gosei.

"Huh, what are the odds of that?" said Leo.

Meanwhile in another classroom; Donnie, Shadow, Knuckles, and a bunch of other students were waiting for their teacher. They soon saw Billy Cranston (MMRP) coming.

"Sorry for being late. The car broke down and it took me a while to get the engine fixed up." Said Billy.

All the students sighed.

"Anyways, I'm Billy Cranston. I'll be your teacher for the school year. During this time, you'll be learning about how to build devices and how those devices work." Said Billy.

"So basically, you're teaching technology." Said Knuckles.

"Yes. Yes I am." Billy said.

"I know I'm going to enjoy this class." Said Donnie.

"Obviously." Said Shadow.

In another classroom; Cameron, Gwen, Raph, Beast Boy, and some other students were wearing white robes and listening to Adam Park (MMRP) talking.

"Welcome to Karate Class. My name is Adam Park and this is my assistant Alpha 6." Adam said.

Alpha 6 appeared.

"Why must I be the assistant?" said Alpha 6.

Raph groaned.

"Does he have an off button? I don't think I can deal with this." said Raph.

"No." said Adam.

Raph groaned.

"This is going to be a long school year." Said Raph.


	4. Second Period

Back at Norrisville High; G and Debbie were in science class listening to Mrs. Driscoll talking.

"If I have to hear her talking to the bag of bones again, I'll take it to a river full of crocodiles, and toss it in so that the bones will be gone for good." G whispered.

Debbie looked at G.

"Don't, that's grounds of suspension or being expelled." Said Debbie.

"I hope something happens so that I won't have to here this woman talking to a skeleton." Said G.

"MONSTER ATTACK!" a voice from outside yelled.

Everyone but G and Debbie started to scream.

"Huh, how convenient." Said G.

Debbie looked around.

"Quick change into your hero form." She said. "I will try to distract them."

G kissed Debbie.

"You're the best." He said.

He ran out the room and into a bathroom; he came out as the GoldDragonNinja.

"I'm going to love it here." Said G.

He flew and the people saw him.

"It's the GoldDragonNinja." A Random Male said.

"He'll save us." A Random Female said.

"Yeah he and Sonic are the best." A Random Male a teacher said.

Bucky was looking at his phone.

"Scratch that. Sonic's team ups are better with Shadow the Hedgehog, whereas his team ups with G are at the bottom." Said Bucky.

G became shocked.

"Who keeps doing that?" said G.

Back at Toon City High; the bell rang and everyone got out of their classrooms. Sonic looked at his schedule.

"Next, I've got Ceramics with a Mrs. Trini Kwan. Former Yellow Ranger as a Ceramics teacher? That doesn't make any sense." Said Sonic.

Theresa is also confused.

"I don't get it." Said Theresa.

Sonic noticed something.

"Hold on." Said Sonic.

He licked his thumb; wiped off his second period mark and saw something of interest.

"Okay, so she's not teaching Ceramics. My Ceramics teacher is actually a Mrs. Yolanda." Said Sonic.

"Then what does this Trini girl teach?" Randy asked.

Duncan pulled out a long piece of paper and went through the list.

"Self Defense." Said Duncan.

Sonic became shocked.

"Seriously? I can defend myself already." Said Sonic.

Scott with a newly sown on hand came from behind and Sonic grabbed him from behind and flipped him over his shoulders and threw him on the ground.

Scott is mad.

"What's the big idea?" said Scott.

He stood up.

"Self Defense." Said Sonic.

Duncan touched Scott's new hand and it instantly fell off.

"HEY, do you have any idea how much time it took to get a new hand?" said Scott.

"Don't care." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back with G he was finding the monster.

"Where could it be?" said G.

A boulder hit him and he went crashing through the high school.

"What the?" G asked.

He then saw a stankefied McFist.

G groaned.

"Why did it have to be McFist?" said G.

In the Sorcerer's lair, he saw this.

"Perfect; my plan is going perfect. Now for more monsters." Said the Sorcerer.

He sent hundreds more dosages of stank.

G managed to un stankefy McFist.

"What happened?" said McFist.

He sees his arm.

"WHOA I HAVE A BRAIN INN MY HAND!" He shouted.

G shook his head.

"This is going to be an awesome school year." Said G.

He than saw hundreds of stanked monsters causing destruction.

"Or not." Said G.

Back at Toon City High School; Brick, Owen, and a bunch of other students were in a class as they saw the Swedish Chef (Muppets) talking mock Swedish. He wrote his name on the board, and wrote down making donuts.

Brick is confused.

"Do you understand him?" Brick asked.

Owen shook his head.

"No. All I got was that he's called the Swedish Chef, and that we'll be making donuts." Said Owen.

The Swedish Chef pulled out an English donut and a shotgun; he tossed the English muffin in the air and shot a hole in the center of it. The newly made 'donut' landed in the Swedish Chef's hands.

"His methods worry me." Said Owen.

"I think I wet myself." Brick said.

Owen became shocked and moved his desk away from Brick a bit.

In another classroom; Duncan, Mike, Mikey, and a bunch of other students were in a gym room listening to Max talking.

"As some of you may know; I'm Maximillian 'Max' Goof. I'm going to be your physical education teacher." Said Max.

He then smiled.

"And some of my students here are my roommates." Max said.

Mikey leaned to Duncan.

"I hope it's not us." Said Mikey.

"Fat chance." Said Duncan.

In another classroom; Shadow, Knuckles, Courtney, Zoey, Randy, and a bunch of other students were watching Nick and Madison (Power Rangers Mystic Force) making out.

"If this is what the class is going to be like, than I'm out." Said Shadow.

"Even I don't understand this" Randy said.

Knuckles was looking at a long list of teachers and classrooms.

"I think this is supposed to be a mystical creatures classroom." Said Knuckles.

Shadow groaned.

"I'm ending this." Said Shadow.

He pulled out an air horn and pushed its button.

Nick and Madison stopped what they were doing.

"Class has started already?" said Nick.

"Apparently." Said Madison.

Randy looked down at his desk just as someone stood up at a desk next to him.

"This seat taken?" said the person.

"No, go right ahead." Said Randy.

The person sat down, revealing himself to be Howard Weinerman.

"Thanks Cunningham." Said Howard.

Randy became shocked and looked at Howard.

"Howard, what are you doing here?" said Randy.

"I transferred over here. A school year in Norrisville without Randy Cunningham would be very boring." Said Howard.

"Yeah but G and Debbie are there and you could have hung out with them." Randy said.

Howard scoffed.

"Screw that, I'd rather be with my best friend." Said Howard.

Randy smiled.

"That's my friend." Said Randy.

Later; the bell rang and everyone left for their next classrooms. Sonic walked out of a classroom with some type of clay back scratcher.

"Just perfect." Said Sonic.

He scratched himself with the back scratcher.

"That feels good." Said Sonic.

He checked his schedule.

"My third period class is Physical Education." Said Sonic.

Knuckles appeared next to Sonic.

"So how was ceramics?" said Knuckles.

"Pretty good. Your second period class?" said Sonic.

Knuckles sighed.

"It was weird at first. The teachers couldn't keep their hands off each other." Said Knuckles.

"So it's one of those classes. One that's taught by a married couple." Said Sonic.

"Yep." Knuckles said and sees Owen and Brick, "So how was cooking class?"

"I'm scared for life." Said Owen.

"How so?" said Sonic.

He soon started smelling something and sniffed Brick.

"Why do you smell like pee?" said Sonic.

"You don't want to know." Brick said, "Our cooking teacher is crazy."

"How so?" Sonic asked.

"He used a shotgun to make an English muffin into a donut." Said Owen.

Sonic soon realized something. He took out a piece of paper with the teacher names and classes.

"He wouldn't happen to be the Swedish Chef of the Muppets, now would he?" said Sonic, "Because he's also the lunch lady, man in this case."

Everyone became shocked.

"You're kidding right?" said Brick.

"No." said Sonic.

He than put the paper away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." said Sonic.

Meanwhile back at Norrisville High Debbie was worried.

"Some day this has turned out to be." said Debbie.

She walks and bumps into her teacher and skeleton husband.

"Hey, watch it." Mrs. Driscoll made Mr. Driscoll said.

"Why me?" said Debbie.


	5. Third Period, Lunch, and Fourth Period

Back at Toon City High School; Knuckles, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and lots of students were in a class room being taught by Tori Hanson (Power Rangers Ninja Storm).

"So for the school year, you'll be learning how to be very stealth like." Said Tori.

Soon, the lunch bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Said Tori.

The students left.

Fred whistled like a wolf.

"That's one hot teacher." Said Fred.

Daphne smacked Fred in the back of the head.

"I am pretty sure she is dating someone." She said. "But I have to admit a Ninja Class is cool. Plus there is also a samurai one."

"And a Knight Class." Velma said.

"I know." Said Fred.

"See you guys later." Said Knuckles.

He ran off.

At the school cafeteria; Sonic, Owen, and Brick were in line. They each had trays out, getting food.

"It's not so bad that the cooking teacher and lunch man is the Swedish Chef. What's the worst that can happen with him around?" said Sonic.

And Sonic was right.

The Swedish Chef was holding a chicken flapping its wings and threw it into the air. The chef than pulled out a bazooka and shot the chicken, it came down completely cooked.

Sonic became shocked.

"Let me rephrase that. He's going to kill us all." Said Sonic.

"Agreed." Owen said and grabbed two drumsticks and wings.

Sonic grabbed a thigh and some carrots.

"If he's here any longer, this place will come down on our heads." Said Sonic.

A Turkey was trying to run out of the kitchen, but the chef shot it with the bazooka and the turkey became fully cooked.

"Whose bright idea was it to hire him?" Brick asked as he and some of the students looked scared.

"I'd say the principals." Said Sonic.

Sonic went over to a table with Knuckles and sat down.

"So you ready for Football practice after school today?" said Sonic.

"Of course." Said Knuckles.

Sonic heard his phone vibrating and picked it up. He saw a text from Donnie.

"Huh. Donnie's going to try out for the football team as well. Same with his brothers, Duncan, Brick, Mike, Ben, and Beast Boy." Said Sonic.

Knuckles became shocked.

"You're kidding right?" said Knuckles.

"If only." Said Sonic.

Gwen sat down at the table.

"What's up?" said Gwen.

Sonic set his phone down and slid it over to Gwen, showing her the text from Donnie.

"Nine more roommates will be trying out for football. If that happens, I might not get the quarterback position." Said Sonic.

He sighed.

"Might not be that big a deal." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his ceramic back scratcher and started scratching his back.

"Oh yeah, that feels good." Said Sonic, "Oh yeah."

Back at Randy's old school we see G and Debbie having lunch.

G seemed like he was about to puke.

"What kind of food is this?" said G.

"You don't want to know." Said Debbie, "At least you defeated those monsters."

"Yeah. Well, it can't get worse than this." Said G.

Suddenly; a bunch of stanked monsters appeared.

"Can I go 30 seconds without a monster attack?" said G.

Everyone is shocked.

They started running off, screaming in fear.

"Guess not." Said G.

He hid under the desk he was in and came back up as the GoldDragonNinja.

"I can never catch a break." Said G.

He went and battled the monsters and destanked them.

In the Sorcerer's lair he is mad.

"Time to end this." Said the Sorcerer.

He sent thousands of stank to the unstanked victims and turned them into giants.

G looked up and groaned.

"That's just perfect." Said G, "It'll be hours to get this done."

He pulled out his Dragonzord Dagger and began to play it.

The Dragonzord appeared and started to battle the stanked monsters.

Debbie smiled.

"Good thing Max is letting me use his zords." She said.

She pulled out the Gosei Weapon Summoner and pulled out the Gosei Great Megazord card.

"Gosei Great Megazord." Debbie said as she opened the device up, placed the card in it, and closed it, "Ready."

"Summon Megazord." Said the device.

Max's zords appeared and combined into the Gosei Great Megazord.

Debbie jumped into the Megazord.

The zords began to battle the monsters.

"This is the worst first day of school ever." Said G.

Back in Toon City High School; everyone was still eating lunch. Sonic was drawing something down on a piece of paper. He soon stopped and inspected it.

"Pretty good likeness of me." Said Sonic.

He showed the picture to Knuckles and Gwen. Turns out; Sonic drew himself much taller, with extra quills on the back of his head, a neckerchief, and sports tape on his arms and legs.

The two became shocked.

"Whoa. Is that how you see yourself?" said Knuckles.

"No, my fourth period class is Drawing." Said Sonic.

"Really? Same here." Said Gwen.

Sonic smiled.

"There's something to look forward to." Said Sonic.

He pulled out another piece of paper and started drawing something on it.

Back with G and the battle he was winning when some of the monsters knocked the two zords down.

G is mad.

"Try this on for size." G said.

Soon the Dragonzord fused with Max's Megazord.

Debbie smiled.

"Max will love this." She said.

The Megazord continued to fight the monsters.

Back at Toon City High School; the fourth period bell rang.

Duncan and Courtney were in a Samurai Class.

"Wonder what'll be taught in this class?" said Duncan

"We'll see." Said Courtney.

Mentor Ji(Power Rangers Samurai) appeared.

"Hello Class." Mentor Ji said, "I'm you Samurai Teacher for the school year; Mentor Ji."

"Good enough for me." Said Duncan.

"Yep." Courtney said.

Back in Norrisville; the Megazord was still fighting the giant stanked monsters. But they kept on coming back.

"Someday this is." Said G, "I'm missing out on important stuff."

He then relized something.

"The Sorcerer is doing this to ruin my first day." G said. "I will have to stop him."

He then left and went to the Sorcerer's lair leaving Debby behind.

"Why me?" said Debbie.


	6. Fifth and Sixth Period

Back at Toon City High School; the end of fourth period bell rang and everyone left their classrooms.

Sonic made it to his locker; opened it up, and placed his back scratcher in it before checking his schedule.

"Movie making class is next." said Sonic.

He laughed.

"I might not know a thing about making movies, but I can learn." said Sonic.

He closed his locker and walked off.

He entered a classroom and sat down at a desk.

DJ David came in and walked in front of the class.

"DJ David here. And I'm your teacher." said DJ David.

Sonic became shocked.

"You're the teacher? I thought you were the host of a radio station." said Sonic.

"Part time job." Said David.

"That's a compelling case." Said Sonic.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Now to start the class off." Said David.

He pushed a button on his desk and a bunch of video cameras appeared on everyone's desks.

"Those are to be your video cameras for the entire semester." Said David.

Everyone is shocked.

"Throughout the semester, you're going to make me some movies that I want to see made." Said David.

Sonic grabbed his camera and inspected it.

"I could get used to this." Said Sonic.

Everyone agreed.

Meanwhile in the Sorcerer's lair the evil Wizard laughed.

"Perfect, my plan is going perfectly to plan." Said the Sorcerer.

However; he was grabbed by the neck from behind. G was holding him.

"Are you trying to ruin my day?" said G, "Because it's working very well. I missed 4 periods already."

The Sorcerer is mad.

"Well, well, looks like we are going to battle boy." The Sorcerer said. "You will pay for rechaining me and you will die."

"No I won't." said G.

The Sorcerer made a red stank hammer and smashed G.

"You were saying?" said the Sorcerer.

However the Sorcerer is shocked to see that it was a dummy of G.

The Scorcerer is shocked.

"What a Ninja trick?" He asked.

"That is right." G said and kicked the evil wizard. "Now reset this whole school day and don't attack me again for that day."

The Sorcerer ended up complying and made everything back to normal just before G disappeared.

"Some days are just to embarrassing for me." Said the Sorcerer.

G returned to the surface.

"Maybe I can make it to my 6th period class." Said G.

He ran off.

He eventually reached Norrisville High and heard the end of fifth period bell ringing.

"Well, terrible day, but it can't get worse than this." Said G.

He pulled out his schedule and became shocked.

"Gym class. I'm dead." Said G.

Back in Toon City High School; the end of fifth period bell rang and everyone left their classrooms.

Sonic went to his locker; opened it up, and placed his camera in the locker before closing it. He then noticed Gwen.

"What's your final class?" said Gwen.

Sonic looked through his schedule.

He became shocked.

"Cooking class." Said Sonic.

Gwen is confused.

"What is wrong with that?" She asked.

"The teacher is Swedish Chef." Sonic said.

Gwen is still confused.

"So?" She asked.

Sonic grabbed her schedule and looked at it.

"You've got him for sixth period as well." Said Sonic.

"Seriously though, what's the problem?" said Gwen.

"Did you see how he cooks a turkey?" said Sonic.

Gwen is confused.

"Huh?" said Gwen.

"He used a bazooka." Said Sonic, "He's got things that a normal chef would never have in his kitchen."

Gwen is shocked.

"And I thought Chef was crazy." Gwen said.

"So did I." said Sonic.

They walked into Swedish Chef's classroom and sat down at two desks. The chef pulled out a bagel and a shot gun.

"I'm worried about this guy." Said Sonic.

"Me to." Said Gwen.

Back at Norrisville.

We see G and Debbie coming out of their class along with Howard's sister.

"So G I understand you live with Howard's friend Andy?" She asked.

'Its Randy and Yes." G said. "Me and Debbie so."

"Well from what I heard you are a great party planner." Hiedi said.

"True." Said G.

Hiedi smiled.

"I am also glad I met you and told me about this evil Sorcerer under our school and I will be happy to help." She said. "Besides you exposed McFist."

"I don't deserve all the credit." Said G, "I just need to join some clubs is all."

He sighed.

"And maybe a sports team or three." G said.

Hiedi smiled.

'I may know some clubs." She said.

Later; G was wearing lots of shirts for different clubs.

"That was quick." Said G.

"I know. Time goes by very fast." Said Debbie.

Hiedi smiled.

"Yep. I also voted for you to be a Member of the student counsel and told everyone your amazing party skills." She said.

"Who doesn't know about that?" said G.

"No one doesn't know about that." Said Debbie.

G stretched his arms out.

"Time to return home and retire." Said G.

"But what about the sports team idea?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah." Heidi said.

However before G can answer he sees a sad Bash.

"Hold on a sec." He said.

G went to Bash.

"You stood up to me." Said Bash.

G became shocked.

"How did you know it was me?" said G.

Bash smiled.

"It was this morning and you came out of that locker. No one has ever stood up to me like that to decent their girl." Bash said.

He grabbed G into a bear hug.

"You'll be considered a friend to me." Said Bash.

G started gasping for air.

Bash let go.

"You and me, we're now best friends." Said Bash.

He left.

G returned to Debbie and Heidi.

"You were saying?" said G.

"Those sports teams." Said Debbie.

"Yeah, I already know how to do that stuff." Said G.

He walked off.

"I'll never understand him." Said Debbie.

Back at Toon City High School; the end of school bell rang and everyone left their classrooms.

Sonic and Gwen were at Sonic's locker getting some stuff when they heard the PA.

"_Good afternoon everybody. This is Principal Skinner with a special announcement__.__ Anyone who wants to try out for the football team should go to the football field outside. And the team will be introduced in the assembly at 6 o'clock tonight. That is all._" Skinner said from the PA.

Sonic heard his phone vibrating and picked it up. He saw a text from Knuckles saying; 'Time for football practice.'

Sonic texted back 'I'm on my way to the football field.'

He turned to Gwen.

"Time to try out for the football team." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and rubbed up against Sonic.

"You do remember me saying that I'll watch you, right?" said Gwen.

"I know." Said Sonic.

They heard crying coming from the PA.

"_Why Edna. Why did you reject my feelings?_" Skinner cried from the PA.

Sonic groaned and grabbed a phone from the wall.

"We can hear you Principal Skinner." Said Sonic, "I'm pretty sure the entire school heard that."

Skinner is shocked.

"Sorry about that." Said Skinner.

Sonic turned back to Gwen.

"Football field?" said Sonic.

"Sure." Said Gwen.

The two walked off.


	7. Football Tryouts

Sonic, Knuckles, Ben, the Turtles, Mike, Duncan, Brick, Beast Boy, and a bunch of other students were at the football field.

"So who's coaching us?" said Sonic.

"I heard that we're going to be coached by three original Power Rangers." said Knuckles.

Sonic became shocked.

"Really?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Knuckles.

"I hope I don't embarrass myself on the field, Zoey's watching me." said Mike.

"Those of us who have girlfriends might be since they're watching us." said Raph, "Lucky me."

Raph motioned to bleachers where Gwen, Zoey, Courtney, and Kai were sitting at.

Soon; Billy Cranston, Jason Lee Scott, and Tommy Oliver appeared on the field.

"Hello everybody, we're your football coaches. As some of you may know, I'm Billy Crasnton." Said Billy.

"I'm Jason Lee Scott." Said Jason.

"And I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver." Said Tommy.

"Hey." Said the guys.

"As some of you may know, you're trying out for football." Said Jason, "Back when we were about your age, Me, Billy, and Tommy were part of the Angel Grove High School Football team."

"You're all trying for the team. But only 11 of you will get in, out of those 11, only one of you will become the quarterback." Said Tommy.

Everyone is shocked.

Billy left and returned with lots of football protective gear for the chest and knees.

"We're got enough protective gear for everyone. Before 6 o'clock, 11 of you will be part of the team." Said Billy.

Everyone grabbed some gear and put it on.

"So Mike, how was sixth period?" said Sonic.

Mike turned to Sonic.

"Me and Cameron had Chemistry class and our teacher was a Mr. Zorak." Said Mike.

"Yeah, well Kevin E. Levin is working here, teaching Mechanics Class." Said Duncan.

Sonic became shocked.

"Really?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." Said Duncan.

Soon, everyone was wearing protective football gear.

"Okay, now get on the field and show us what you got." Said Jason.

Everyone went on the football field.

Knuckles saw a football dummy and ran to it. He then tackled the dummy.

"Take that." Said Knuckles.

"Dummies won't fight back." Said Sonic.

Tommy turned to Sonic.

"Hey, blue hedgehog." Said Tommy.

Sonic turned to Tommy.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" said Tommy.

"Um sure." Sonic said.

With that the two walked off.

Meanwhile with G, Debbie, Heidi and Bash.

"Now what?" said Bash.

They saw Statler and Waldorf on a balcony.

"Now you suck even more." Said Statler.

The two hecklers started laughing.

G burned them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

G smiled.

"How about we go to my mall?" G asked.

Before anyone can answer; he heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" said G.

"_Yes, this is the landlord of Toon Manor, and I'm afraid you'll have to be evicted from the mansion due to your unpopularity._" Said a voice.

G turned to the balcony and saw Statler with a phone in his hand.

Statler looked at G shocked.

"Got to go honey." Said Statler.

He hung up.

"Popcorn?" said Waldorf.

"Yeah." Said Statler.

The two ran off.

Eventually; G, Debbie, Heidi, and Bash walked off.

Back at Toon City High School; Sonic and Tommy entered a secret room with lots of football training equipment.

"You're Scrooge's grandson right? He's told me a lot about you." Said Tommy.

"Huh, figures." Said Sonic.

"He also told me that you've always wanted to be the quarterback of a football team." Said Tommy.

"He did?" said Sonic.

"It's true isn't it?" said Tommy.

Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, it's true." Said Sonic.

"Back when I was around your age, I became the quarterback to the Angel Grove High School football team. I'll help you become a quarterback." Said Tommy.

Sonic smiled.

"Deal. But maybe you can make two teams?" Sonic asked, "I know what Zack and Jason did when they were teenagers and their friend Ernie made two teams."

Tommy thought about it.

"Yeah. But it's a bad idea involving football. Not a good idea to get women into the sport." Said Tommy.

He put on some protective football equipment and the two walked out of the room.

"Give me your best tackle." Said Tommy.

Sonic became confused.

"You want me to tackle you? It wouldn't be right to tackle someone who's getting old." Said Sonic.

"You want to be a quarterback or not?" said Tommy.

Sonic sighed before running to Tommy at an average human speed. He soon tackled the former Power Ranger.

Tommy is sent flying before landing on the ground.

Sonic smacked his face in annoyance.

"I'M OKAY, THE GRASS BROKE MY FALL!" shouted Tommy.

"I've got a lot of work to do." Said Sonic.

During the training session; Tommy had a bunch of hanging sandbags in front of Sonic. The blue hedgehog charged at them at average human speed, but he kept on sending them flying. Eventually; he managed to keep from sending a sandbag flying just by controlling his own strength. Sonic and Tommy high fived each other.

Later; they were doing Hike drills. Sonic was behind Tommy who was holding a football.

"22, 41, 85, 64, HIKE!" yelled Sonic.

Tommy hiked the ball to Sonic.

"Not bad." Said Tommy, "You've got what it takes to be a quarterback."

With G; he was heading to the mansion when he saw all his stuff thrown outside.

"MY STUFF!" yelled G.

Bugs walked outside and saw G.

"Hey." Said Bugs.

"What's this about?" said G.

"Since you're now going to school in Norrisville, you'll have to live there till school gets out. That's the rule." Said Bugs.

"But where in Norrisville am I going to stay?" said G.

Later; G was in a very small apartment, listening to gun fire.

"Why did it have to be in the high crime area of Norrisville?" said G.


	8. The Football Team

Later; a bunch of people were in the Toon City High School Auditorium.

Principal Skinner appeared on stage.

"Good evening everybody, and welcome to Toon City High School." said Skinner.

Everyone cheered.

"The teachers would like to thank the students for coming here on opening day to start the school year." said Skinner.

Everyone cheered some more.

"Now it's time to present the mascot. The Soaring Hawk." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as a guy in a red hawk wearing a blue shirt mascot costume appeared.

"Okay, get off the stage; you're boring people to death." Said Skinner.

Everyone started booing.

"YOU STINK SKINNER!" yelled a random student.

Statler and Waldorf were in a balcony booth.

"Even I have to agree with that student." Said Waldorf.

"Yeah even a Skunk would run away from him." Statler said.

The hecklers laughed.

The Hawk pulled out a Bazooka and shot the hecklers sending them flying.

"WE MAY NOT BE TEAM ROCKET!" Statler shouted.

"BUT WE ARE BLASTING OFF!" Waldorf shouted.

The hecklers laughed some more.

The hawk left the stage.

"And now for the good stuff. Time to introduce the football players for the school year." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered.

Skinner pulled out a piece of paper.

"First up, wearing the jersey number 10; Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Said Skinner.

Soon Ben came out in a blue jersey with the number 10 on it, over football protective gear.

Everyone cheered.

"Brick McAurther." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as Brick came on in a matching jersey with the number 16 on it.

"Knuckles the Echidna." Said Skinner.

Knuckles came on stage in a jersey with the number 81 on it.

Everyone cheered.

"Duncan." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as Duncan came on stage in a jersey with the number 23 on it.

"Leonardo Turtle." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as Leo came on stage in a jersey with the number 42 on it.

"Donatello Turtle." Said Skinner.

Donnie came on stage wearing a jersey with the number 64 on it.

Everyone cheered.

"Raphael Turtle." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as Raph came on stage in a jersey with the number 37 on it.

"Michelangelo Turtle." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as Mikey came on stage in a jersey with the number 13 on it.

"Beast Boy." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as Beast Boy came on stage in a jersey with the number 57 on it.

"And Mike." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as Mike came on stage in a jersey with the number 76 on it.

"That's it for the players." Said Skinner.

In the audience; Gwen became shocked.

"Sonic didn't make the team?" said Gwen.

Zoey who was sitting next to her put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know." She said, "Maybe he just isn't quarterback material."

The team is confused.

"He didn't introduce the quarterback." Said Beast Boy.

"SKINNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Chalmers from off stage.

Skinner turned to Chalmers coming on stage and became shocked.

"Suh-Suh-Superintendent Chalmers." Said Skinner.

Chalmers pulled out a piece of paper.

"You left this in your office." Said Chalmers.

Skinner took the paper out of his hands.

"Thanks." Said Skinner.

He looked at the paper and became surprised.

"Oh, seems like I forgot to introduce the quarterback for the team." Said Skinner.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

Statler and Waldorf were in another balcony booth.

"You're stupid." They said.

Raph pulled out a Bazooka and shot the hecklers sending them flying.

"WE MAY NOT BE TEAM ROCKET!" Statler shouted.

"BUT WE ARE BLASTING OFF!" Waldorf shouted.

The two laughed.

"And now, the quarterback for the team." Said Skinner, "Drum roll."

Zorak was at a drum set.

"This is very embarrassing." Said Zorak.

He played a drum roll.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Skinner.

Everyone cheered as Sonic came on stage in a jersey with the number 91 on it.

"And that's the team." Said Skinner.

Sonic smack his football pads.

"Very strong." Said Sonic.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"TO LOCKER B202 FOR A PARTY!" yelled Skinner.

All the teachers left, leaving Duncan and Courtney who was in the audience confused.

"They know of the rave in my locker?" said Duncan.

Later; the football team went to locker B202 and saw that the teachers were outside and that Top Cat was looking through a clipboard.

"If you're not on the list, then you can't get it." Said TC.

"Top Cat, what are you doing here?" said Sonic.

"And why are you turning my rave locker into a night club?" said Duncan.

Top Cat smiled.

"Hey everyone knows. Who do you think built the school?" He asked.

"But this is our locker." Courtney said.

Top Cat smiled.

"Oh go on in." He said.

The football team entered the locker and saw that everyone was partying.

"Look at this place, it's like somebody was using their head." Said Leo.

"I LOVE IT!" said Mikey.

He went into the party.

Even Raph smiled.

"Let's get this party started right." Said Raph.

He ran into the party.

Sonic heard his phone vibrating and saw a text from G saying; 'I'm now crashing at Howard's sisters place.'

Sonic texted back; 'Don't get any ideas.'

G texted back.

"HEY I HAVE A GIRL! Besides I want to move back so I can train my student." G texted.

With G he sighed and looked at Mort Weinerman.

"Don't ask." Said G.

He saw a text from Sonic saying 'I'm busting you man. You'll be back when school gets out.'

Back at Toon City High School; Sonic put his phone away and started to walk out of the rave. He walked out and saw Gwen and Tommy Oliver were about to enter.

"Dr. Oliver." Said Sonic, "Didn't see you there."

Tommy smiled.

"I just got here." Said Tommy.

"Okay." Said Sonic, "Anyways, since you're here. I just wanted to thank you for helping me become a quarterback."

Tommy smiled.

"Hey, anything for a relative of Scrooge McDuck." Said Tommy.

He entered the party.

"So, you became a quarterback." Said Gwen.

"Yep. A dream come true." Said Sonic.

Gwen traced a finger down Sonic's chest.

"Obviously, you're not this muscular. But you're very strong no matter what." Said Gwen.

Sonic sees Trini and Billy dancing.

"They're married." Said Sonic.

He walked off and returned in his clothing he wore to school.

He and Gwen went into the party.

With G he was talking to Heidi.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you. The apartment I stayed in was crummy." G said.

"Anything for a friend. How crummy was that place." Said Heidi.

An explosion was heard in the distance.

"Does that answer your question?" said G.

Heidi is shocked.

"Yes. Yes it does." She said.


End file.
